User talk:Bluestripe the Wild
If you would like to see my archive please go here or here. Voila! I just copy paste everything. And I don't mind doing it. :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:21, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Here's you archive: User:Bluestripe the Wild/Archive2 --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:22, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Update ToM -- Old Saint Merlock [[User Talk:MERLOCK|Merry CHRIST''mas ]] 18:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you too! --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 15:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! You too! Umrag the Destroyer 15:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Thanks Blue! Tazmaria Goldeneyes 15:30, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! You have a nice one too! -----Clockworthy It's almost my birthday! 15:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you, too!!! hope you have a great day tomorrow! Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 16:27, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey thanks Bluestripe!! Merry Christmas to you too, matey! May you and yore fam'ly be blessed abundantly in this season of hope and of joy, and may blessings be showered on ye all in the new year to come! Merry MERRY Christmas to ye, pal!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 16:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey Merry ''Ch''r'i''''s't''mas!--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 16:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) re Thanks Brambleclaw14 Talk 16:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! You too! Mercenary Ferret Elf Santa ate my chocolate :( 17:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) *runs up and hugs Bluestripe tightly squeezing the breath out of him* HURRAY! someone who is a Teen Titans fan as well! ^-^ Shadowsong is my warrior cats Fursona.... Happy Holidays to you as well!--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 20:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Feliz Navidad, Bluey! Have yourself a Merry little Christmas!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:42, December 24, 2009 (UTC) oh, yeah! Rockin' around the Christmas tree! Well, happy Yuletide tae ye, mae guid frien'!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) *elves break into Blue's house riding reindeer* You too!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:51, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Beastboy was funny.. my fave is raven.. I dunno why, she just sometimes cracks me up ^-^ Beastboy+Raven ^-^--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 21:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you too!!Sister Armel 03:55, December 25, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:08, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! --Thurrn the Ranger Mossflowerrrrrr! Merry Christmas bud, *gives Blue a hug*Otterwarrior 01:10, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a happy new year blue!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 08:38, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Merry CHRISTmas and a happy new year! Here is your pic! --Skywindredkite 17:30, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Ditto! Merry.... day after Christmas to you too Blue! :D--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Very good! How was your's? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update on ToM -- Old Saint Merlock [[User Talk:MERLOCK|Merry CHRIST''mas ]] 22:49, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! ^^ Happy New Year!-----Clockworthy It's almost my birthday! 17:28, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Knife's Edge Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:33, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I don't mean to be a bother, but I was just wondering when you will have your picture ready for my contest. There's no hurry, but please get it in ASAP. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! 2010 haha, Thanks Blue! Happy 2010! --Christain 23:21, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Happy belated holidays to you too. Prard Grrr... 19:19, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Star Trek What is your favorite Star Trek series? Prard Grrr... 16:16, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim's past! (I also revised a few chapters so look out for that too. lets just say you get to see Azmoedus die)--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 18:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) MWAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! not telling!!! Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 14:41, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Characters My first character is of course Firtha; she's a black cat who covers herself in dark clothing. Annnnnd...that's all I got. Get my meaning when I say, "I need help!"? Firtha the Hood 01:19, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Blue! s'up? Like me sig? LOLz--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:59, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I like your ideas Badger Lord. I really do...hmm..I'll catch you later. Firtha the Hood 00:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) my cousin is a she. and your a christian right? I DON'T WATCH OR UNDERSTAND FOOTBALL!!!! SO THERE! ^-^--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 01:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) seeing as i live in texas (i'm never telling where!) i can't be enthusiastic with you--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 01:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey blue I need your help. 1) I want to use two of your youngest hares in my story as the last survivors from when Bluestripe the Wild ruled. 2) I want their names and your permission to use them. Leave a message on my or brockfang's talk page if you are okay with that. Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 23:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks matey you don't know how much that helps my story : D watch for them in the next update. Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:12, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Blue, shoudl we make one of the three heroes from Land of Peace die? or should we make them meet others on the way and have some of them die?--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 13:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Wiki work I made my own wiki and it is alot harder than TBT makes it look but it is just that I do not have people going on at all unlike this one or the one for Dexter just makeing the articals is a pain! Thanks! Thanks bluestripe. Ill add you to my freinds list. Kanas the Otter Warrior Talk! 8th, you? Kanas the Otter Warrior Talk! 16:51, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes.Kanas the Otter Warrior Talk! 14:15, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Finish of Chapter 4 on On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 22:09, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! A million thumbs for your fan-fic!! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:20, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Well I went to theredwallexperience and took the character quiz. I got sunflash the first time and they had avatars you could download. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 15:21, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Update Cobona's Mission. Finished Episode One. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 15:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) You need a Character Box? Let me help! These things give me headaches, so I'll help you not get one. :) Here's one I but some of your basic info I know about you into: Now, go into this and edit it and copy paste the above text. Good luck! I can give you more help if you need any. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:27, January 23, 2010 (UTC) With regards to my avatar My avatar depicts General Edmund Duke, from the game ''Starcraft. - d2r 03:51, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi I'm Brockkers. I totally agree with you: I hated how Cluny died! I mean, a bell, really? Matthias TOTALLY should have run him though with his sword. However, I wouldn't have liked it if Constace killed him either. You know, with the long bow? Yeah, math is not my best subject, but I really need it if I want to be a brain surgen! I love your art. The way you set up your user page is a lot like mine: very orderly. I have a little bit of OCD: you should see how clean I keep my room. Anyway, I'll talk to you later. --Brockkers 04:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Busy. Very busy. I hate busy. Good news: I may be joining the Venturers! YAY! (Only I will be busiER . . .) ugh. In addition to the play and stuff. . . yahh. How you been? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:29, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Wow that stinks. (runs out of things to say . . .) .. Ideas for Unsung? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:02, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Knew you would say that . . . sigh Hopefully I'll have something done tomorrow. And Silver's busy, and I have to run stuff through him first, so yeah. A couple days at best. :) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah hopefully. Guess I got inspired after posting that bit Silver finally cleared. And Chris says hi. Chris is annoyed because she wants to make a Naruto AMV but has to pay to download the images. Eyeroll. Obsessed, Ladies and gentlemen. So . . yeah couple days I hope. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks for not putting that on her page. yes i am. ur the 4th person. just remember, like i told FM, dead badgers tell no lies! :) lol Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 22:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Neildown told me you like Marvel comics, too. Deadpool is my favorite Marvel character, but my favorite DC character is Joker all the way! How can you not love Mark Hamil's Joker? --MentalZ 18:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) sure, but could you explain how to make the fancy Signatures please? --Spangle Blackendwoire 20:26, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Blue! Could you help me archive my talkpage? --Neildown60px| Semper fi 21:38, February 2, 2010 (UTC) i've got the colored words down now, thank you, though :) --Spangle Blackendwoire Talk! 13:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I also wanted to mention something about the fair in Iowa since most people could not make it to there I decided to try and film as much as I can and put it on youtube check out my user page for more info. --ZoSo159 (VALOR inc. ftw!) 03:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) hi Bluestipe the Wild, i noticed you had signed my friends list on my user page and just wanted to say thanks! didn't think i was going to get a couple friends this fast, thanks again!-Limally I'd be more than pleased to be your friend there's only one problem being new here as I am I have no idea how to post my name on your friend page could you tell me how? thank you p.s I like your avatar picture Update On the Knife's Edge Stories of a Traveler Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey can you do me a favor and check out my Naruto fan fic? It's on Fanfiction.net and is a two-shot. The second chapter wil be posted by the end of the month. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5713301/1/A_Difference_of_Opinion Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool! No, Doogy and I aren't going. But that's super cool that you get to go! Awesome! :D Hope you have a great time!--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! oh, yeah, well, we could've flown there; you didn't know. Yeah, CA is pretty neat, but what's ironic is that I don't like hot weather. I'd actually rather live in a state where it's cold, but not too cold. Oh, well that kinda stinks. :P Hopefully the rest of it will be better! ;)--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! yeah... :P--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! wow! u messaged me on the 8th i think...i didn't see the message for some reason! anyway, i think sm's b-day is on the 28th...i think.. correct me if i'm wrong.r u gonna give her a gift?--User Talk: Ladyamber88 00:40, February 11, 2010 (UTC) In response I like The Next Generation for it's philosohie, good stories, and best of all humor(that pretty much goes whith all of the star trek series but still)Prard Grrr... 18:41, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Sounds feast trumpet* Happy early Birthday, Blue! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 01:44, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:49, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Peace Thanks! *does peace sign* Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 14:49, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Update Check out my fan fic, I've updated it quite a bit. --Akash.B 02:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) hey just so ye know, i am on but me shoutbox isnt working sooo... and you guys are prejudiced! besides the people here arent all northerners and southerners check out the newest poll-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! Happy Birthday Bluestripe!! 'Opes ye 'ad a great day, lostsa presents, and an all 'round Awesome Birthday!:)Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 21:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC) It is your birthday? well happy birth day and kind of what Sister Armel said since isn't that what birthdays are about? :)--ZoSo159 (VALOR inc. ftw!) 21:16, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Aw that's too bad:( At least it went well Saturday:) Haha thankee, mine bes on the 19 o' September. I never thought I was too much of a people person, I always liked to be off alone somewhere(particularly the woods) but now after I joined here, I guess I am more of a people person then I was before and I like greeting people and making more friends:) talk to ya later!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 20:39, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hm, I usually only hang out with one friend, most of the time, I don't like being around a large group of people I know, they usually exclude me from whatever they are doing, every once in awhile they would ask me something and then go back to ignoring me, I like being by meself most of the time too, I enjoy the company of a friend every once in awhile, but I would rather be alone, or with me cats Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 15:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) hm, you know what? that's exactly what I did after school...Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 19:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! :) Shieldmaiden(talk) 22:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC) woh. Yeah, unless she snuck on somehow, I don't think you really did. She's grounded until I don't know when. And Doogy can't go on until... I don't know when either. He has to complete some Boy Scout stuff. (Actually he has to get Life. he's really close.)--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! RE: Jamboree You mean kids from out of state in your troop? oh yeah, cause you said he was in your troop before... ah, okay. A Jamboree would be cool to go to. But like you said, pretty crazy too. have fun! :)--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! I noticed you said the 4th Indiana Jones was horrible. Was that Kingdom of the Crystal skull? That's the only Indy Jones movie I've watched so far. I thought it was ok but it wasn't near as good as I expected it to be. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 16:19, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, ok. I thought it was kind of strange with the whole alien thing and how they just got done with this crazy adventure, and then it jumps to the wedding. Do you have any particular suggestions for one of the other better movies? --Neildown60px| Semper fi 00:06, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Update Alert! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Blogs and TSQ Blogs: I like wordpress a lot, so I'd check it out if your interested in blogging. Lots of helpy bits and I've hosted several blogs with it. TSQ: I got it yesterday, but I am about 100 pages away from the end of MtW, so I'm planning on trying to finish it tonight so I can start TSQ tomorrow. And I simply ADORE Sean Rubin's art!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:57, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:48, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I had a ton of fun, too. Those little kids are so sweet. :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Wow!! Lol. I had a dream about that I could teleport this one person (Her name was Lizzy, and I know her in RL) to anywhere I wanted to. And what was weird was, you know how there was an 8.8 earthquake in Chile yesterday? Well we were at a beach somewhere in CA and then the surf started rising and we were like, "OH MY GOSH TSUNAMI!!!" and were seriously freaked. And then we went to this weird room and I started teleporting her to the Antarctic and she'd teleport me somewhere. Eventually I teleported her to the last 1960's show the Beatles did and made her in love with Ringo or something. Weird... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I like it! :) Have you read TSQ yet? I'm assuming you have.--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Yep! Totally! I thought that is was better than all of the last three books. Vilaya and Zwilt were really interesting and awesome villains and their deaths are satisfying (don't worry, I won't give spoilers!) And Buckler and Diggs are really cool too! Plus it has Axtel Sturnclaw. He's awesome. Let me know when you're done with it and we can chat about it. :)--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! sig I'll help-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 00:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) update Hi Blue. Update on The Quest for Martin's Sword. Enjoy! siggy Sure, sorry I was busy so I couln't respond, anyway. Lord Bluestripe Over and out! It might be to big to fit in the spot now so you may need to work with it, you change the couler just go were it says style=background:white" and change it, enjoy!-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 18:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter 7 of On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:47, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Update More for chapter 7. Promised an update and here it is. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:02, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. Began Chapter 8. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 19:44, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Alert! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update On the Knife's Edge More on Chapter Eight. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:54, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ok wot 'appened why did yer leave?Lorgo galedeep 23:17, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn Your quarrel is with me, fool, so stay away from Medick! --Sincerely, Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! 05:24, March 20, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry 'bout last night blue I did'nt mean to get in an argument with e I guess I relieze now wot 'ad 'appened and i am SORRY alright. I 'opes we can still be friends?Lorgo galedeep 13:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Yeah, I did. I had some relatives over so I'm tired now...ZzZZzz... I'm currently sprucing up some pages on SMLAARG so its a little more updated. FunFunFun! Wanna talk on the chatty box thing? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. First part of Chapter Nine. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 19:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Hi Blue! Sorry I took so long, but The Quest of Martin's Sword update is now open for business! Enjoy~--Brockkers the Fearless 04:33, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Tell me what you said I'd kill you for when we were on shout-box. You have discovered one of my HUGE pet-peeves-- secrets. TELL ME! --Brockkers the Fearless 03:19, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well it would have been better if you had just given me the hug instead of letting me not know something. :)--Brockkers the Fearless 23:15, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Signature No idea, sounds like a browser issue. Works fine for me. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. Finished Chapter 9. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 00:09, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. Finished Chapter 9. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 21:17, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Sig problems hey, i saw you were having problems with ur sig. if ya haven't already fixed it, i think it might be that the code id too long. i have that problem myself. I don't know why. you can check and see by shortening the writhing, if it fits then, then you'll know that's what it is. hope that helps! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 19:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) *shrug* I suppose... more of, becoming the way I used to be. Finished the Bluestripe prologue. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 10:50, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Cobona's Mission Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 17:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) No. That's also the name of a book. -----Clockworthy Di immortales 00:55, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Update Whole Chapter for Stories of a Traveler Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok Blue, thanks for telling me. I'm sorry for leaving though! We were having a family emergency of sorts, so I had to leave right away. Anyways, I'll talk to you later,--Brockkers the Fearless 17:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I like the new sig! :D Balissss.....--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! How's this? (This is VF BTW)--Monitor Lord Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update Unsung Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:16, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fan Ficton When I was younger, yes I did. Any personal fan fiction I wrote was lost on older hard drives, it was over 10 years ago. However, something remains online now. I contributed Chapter 20 to the Long Patrol's "Sword of Martin" Pass-along story many many years ago. You can see it here. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:45, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm on shout-box if you're still on. --Brockkers~ LOL LOL Lots of Love, Laugh out Loud 04:15, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :) ---- No one's in any holiday spirit where I live...the only thing even remotely resembling a prank was when our bus number changed. I have mostly Nintendo consoles, but I play PS3 and LittleBigPlanet whenever I can rent one, but usually Mario Kart Wii or Brawl. And Pokemon!-----Clockworthy Di immortales 11:34, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Woah! Today my edit count on my page was 2,666. Creepy...--Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiaaaaa! 21:56, April 2, 2010 (UTC) R.O.F.L YOU ALL TAKE APRIL FOOLS JOKE SERIOUSLY!! XD [[User:Vesper the Brisk|'Lady Vesper']] [[User talk:Vesper the Brisk|'Feel free to speak to me..''if you dare!]] 23:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hee hee! I tricked..like 18 people yesterday! I even acted as if I was having a seizure (tricked my homeroom teacher)! Hopefully I didn't act like a sissy little teenage girl, wanted to get her way. ;) [[User:Vesper the Brisk|'''Lady Vesper]] [[User talk:Vesper the Brisk|'Feel free to speak to me..''if you dare!']] 01:13, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Character Box By design, the character template will only work on the right side of the screen. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter to you to!--[[User:Neildown|Neildown - ''We do it automagically]]60px| Semper fi 16:22, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Easter! Happy easter, with lots of cinnimon rolls! Prard Grrr... 16:32, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter to ye too! HE is RISEN!!! Happy Easter to ye too Blue!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 17:52, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter to you too! :D--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Happy Easter to you too!!!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 20:04, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! Thanks! You too! *gives egg* Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 20:36, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter Blue!!! Arrowtail Beware the psychotic squirrel! 20:40, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Bluestripe! Have a blessed Easter!--Skywindredkite 21:49, April 4, 2010 (UTC) PEOPLE DO CARE!!! HAPPY EASTER TO YOU, TOO! Richardo De La Llama I actually never learned Spanish 02:21, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Happy easter! Are you still on shout-box? --Brockkers~ LOL LOL Lots of Love, Laugh out Loud 03:12, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter mate! Hope ya get lots o' chocolate! --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 09:16, April 5, 2010 (UTC) YOU TO! (one day late....)-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 17:45, April 5, 2010 (UTC) TSQ So how'd you like it? I think that Zwilt's death is one the most creative, unexpected, and satisfying villain deaths in the whole series (along with Gulo's). And Axtel was AWESOME, huh? :D Cum to ee Deathmoler!! So what things did you like the best about it? (And Zwilt "killing" Vilaya was a stroke of genius on BJ's part! Totally unexpected!)--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! RE:TSQ Axtel rules! :D Yeah, I knew that she didn't die that soon. Well, I knew only because someone put a spoiler on the wiki and I accidentally saw it. >.< And I think that Vilaya is the main villain because she's the title character. But yeah, I did notice that she killed a lot of people towards the end. Zwilt was awesome though.... kinda reminded me of a cross between Mokkan and Vilu Daskar. And as for the Axtel sig colors.... blue on black would be cool. Or brown on navy. or green.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Finally an update!! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! The Wierd Guess about My Facebook Pic.... O.o Actually, My good Friend, My Facebook Pic is of Jhonny the Hommicidal Maniac. But then again, they are Bassically The Same thing. I'm Juuuust Sayin'.... Richardo De La Llama I actually never learned Spanish 01:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) OMG OMG THANK YOU :D Haha, thanks soooo much. Obviously, I ... wasnt on. And I hate myself for it. :( But thanks so much for the birthday wish. xD -its good to be back lol- Christain 20:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Update A Greenstone Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:47, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Happy late Easter...sorry for the late greeting, I was out of town. Hope you had a great week! Fren Kozdru YEAH TOAST!!!!!!! 14:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC)